slendernationfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy creepy
HAPPY A new creepy pasta by alfonso ochoa add me on facebook alfonso eyeless jack ochoa HIS name was Sammy he was a kid that had a family that treated him like shit and at school it was the same everyone hated him he was a depressed kid he loved puting maskes on one day he went to school day and that day he died. This is how the day started he woke up and his two older sisters yelling at him for no reason saying "hay get up you worthless peice of shit you have school today your going to be fucking late" he never had the heart to yell back so he got ready. He said "another day in hell" as he stoped talking he saw someone with things that looks like axes out side his window looking at him but he thought it was maybe the nabor's kid so he gets to school and trying to get to class but he got bullied geting there ." hay you guys can we do this after school because i need to get to class" he side with a scared look on his face "sure sammy" they said as they were pushing him around as they leave. Later that day he tried to run away befor the bullies found him but they were already waiting for him they waited for everybody to leave the school thirty minutes pass everyone has left and they started bulling him and he cried out "leave me alone please" little did he know that got them mad so the got out a hard cover book and started hitting his head "I'll stop when I want to stop sammy" he said as he brock his skull with the book they saw blood come out of his head and they ran away knowing they killed someone he slowly died and he saw the person from this morning. Sammy past away that day that same week on sunday he woke up and had a mask on that he never wore befor but he really liked it it was black and white the white side had a black smileing face annd the black side had a white frowning face his hari and cothes did a pattern same as the mask and he looked around and sees four figuers on was tall one had glasses another one had black eyes with black lips the last person had a red frowning face they introduced them selfs "i'm masky" one said "hi i'm hoodie" another said "hay i'm ticci toby" the third one said "hello child I am slender man you are not dead we know what happend to you toby brought you to me cause i saw patentchal in you i'm asking if you would like to join the my proxy" the last one said "sure but what do i have to do in the proxy" he said with a smirk "kill the ones who treated you like shit so kill you family and the kids that fucked with you so much and also your name is happy now" slender man said while the others smiled. He smiled saying im truely happy so he walked home and slit his family's neck's open after that he killed all of the kids who were mean to him and found the bullies and brock there skulls with a book and he found two knifes that are colored like him one's handle was black and the blade was white the other had a white handle with a black blade so he returned to the them and left with the and killes till this day. Category:Unsolved Cases